Forget Regret Or Life Is Yours To Miss
by AshleyInWriterland
Summary: When Boq agrees with Nessa about living together after they graduate Shiz, he realizes he really has to tell her the truth. However, things don't go too well.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yeah this will probably be a predictable Bessa story but whatever, I'm having fun writing it :D. Oh And I've had no betaing done to this but I might later on so I'm sorry for any obvious mistakes…oh and nothing awkward happens in this chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to: My lovely Momsqui (TheSquintiestSquint). Happy birthday! I think the next chapter will probably go to you, too. I'm not playing favorites, it's just I was pretty incapable of writing anything else and I feel this is a semi-filler chapter (is that possible if it's the first chapter?)

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. Kind of sad, but then I was pondering what I would really do if I did own it…

-----

_Dancing sure makes one tired,_ Boq thought, as he spun around Nessa's chair once again. Normally he would have suggested leaving the Ozdust by now, but today was Nessa's birthday and he didn't want to cut her birthday short.

-----

_It's beautiful, _Nessa thought as she looked around the ballroom. _Breathtaking. _The whole place was decked with Lurlinemas decorations, the reds and the golds and the greens all complimenting each other.

She was having an amazing time tonight. _Maybe it's even more amazing than my first dance. _

So far the only bad part was that she noticed Boq was getting tired while she still had a lot of energy left. That's when the idea struck her.

"Boq?" she asked as the current song ceased and led into another.

"Yes?" he replied as he wheeled her from the dance floor to a corner in the room.

"I was wondering if you wanted to, um, go to your dorm," she asked awkwardly. Why could _he _always ask this without a problem yet she always made it sound as bad as could be? "Not to do anything, of course," she added quickly, just in case. "Just to…to be together." Now she could feel her cheeks burning. _Great._

"That sounds great," Boq replied with almost a tone of relief. Nessa beamed.

-----

_Why couldn't every night be like this? _Nessa questioned mentally as she snuggled closer to Boq's side. They were sitting side-by-side on the bed, leaning against the pillows which were on the headboard. _He's perfect, and he doesn't force me into doing anything I don't want to or feel uncomfortable about. And just…everything. _She felt him put his arm around her waist, and she put her arm around him.

-----

"Boq?" Nessa turned her head towards him, arranging herself so she wasn't completely leaning on him and just sitting against the headboard, but keeping his arm around her waist. "Have you thought about what you're going to do after university?"

_Why is she asking a question like this now? _He asked himself. _Can't she tell that I'm about to fall asleep?_ "Well, I planned on starting a farm…I just bought the land not too long ago, and I'll be receiving it shortly after I graduate. You?"

"Well, I was just going to go back home seeing as I'm future governor and I'm not permitted a job incase I have to take over the position of governor quickly. But I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"I just kind of thought we would live together. We have been seeing each other for nearly three and a half years."

"Agreed," Boq sleepily responded. He yawned, then kissed Nessa's forehead. Oz, was he tired. "G'night, Nessa."

Nessa smiled lightly. "Good night, Boq. I love you."

"Love you too."

And then he fell asleep.

-----

Ending A/N: So, kids, you probably don't want to make big decisions when you're sleepy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took awhile, but this thing called life got in the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

-----

Boq slipped his arm around Nessa's waist, and felt her subconsciously snuggle up to him, but she was facing the other way…wait, _what? _

What was Nessa doing here? They hadn't…no, they hadn't. He could vaguely remember the night.

He and she went to the Ozdust Ballroom, then he--no, she-suggested they go to his dormitory.

They got into bed, he'd been exhausted, time passed, and then Nessa asked what he was doing after university. He answered farming (he had always had a passion for agriculture, even though he came from a rich family). And then, not in his right mind, they decided to live together.

As if this wasn't enough of his own foolishness to comprehend, he then remembered he told her he loved her. Oz, Oz, he had used the l word…_Oh, Oz, this really went too far…_he began to pray…

-----

Nessa opened her eyes sleepily, and then felt confusion, not realizing where she was. A bit of panic struck her. _Did I get captured? _The feeling woke her up. _No, silly, you're in Boq's room. _She relaxed, the memories of the previous night coming back rapidly.

"Boq?" she whispered. No response. "Bo-o-oq?" she whispered again a bit more loudly.

"Nessa?" Boq began to sit up, and Nessa did the same. She laced his fingers with her's.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Good morning." He yawned.

_He looks cute when he yawns. _

_This is getting kind of awkward_

"Did you sleep well?"

"Pretty well, yeah. You?"

"I slept great."

-----

"Do you want to go out to breakfast?" Boq asked. _Maybe I can break the news to her then. _

"Sure!" Nessa smiled. "Ozdust Diner?"

"Absolutely."

"Meet you there or somewhere on Shiz grounds?"

Boq normally would've said somewhere on Shiz grounds, but needed all the extra time alone he could get so he could _think_.

"Meet you there." He smiled back.

-----

That had _not _gone as planned. It had just been a typical breakfast out, regular conversation, even the name waiter they usually got (who Boq thought looked at Nessa a little bit too much) whenever they went to. Boq didn't know if that made him have too big of a heart or heartless that he didn't break the news to her.


End file.
